Familiar and New
by iloveromance
Summary: Realizing that he's lost Daphne forever, Niles decides that it's time to start his life anew. But where he ends up is nothing short of a twist of fate.


_**A/N: I absolutely loved the story "Falling Slowly" that was written by Melinda08 and since that story is still in progress, she gave me her blessing to write my own version. I am crediting her with contributing to this first chapter and I hope that she will one day continue "Falling Slowly". I have a feeling that the two stories will be very different. **_

Niles wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. He was usually quite good at analyzing his feelings, but now he could find no words. Hurt, depressed, betrayed and miserable didn't even begin to scratch the surface of his emotional state. Despite what his father had said, or how sincerely the words had been spoken, Niles knew that there was no possible way that Martin Crane could "fix this" for him. There was no way to take back the events of last night.

Daphne Moon was engaged and it was all too clear that she would never be his.

Now, as he lay in his bed listening to the stillness, the idea that he'd lost her forever made him grieve in a way that he hadn't grieved since his mother had passed away. But he had no one to blame but himself. If he hadn't listened to Frasier, hadn't held back his feelings for Daphne then perhaps things would be very different now. And even if she had rejected him, at least she would have known how he felt. There was no doubt in his mind that her rejection would have been gentle, for she was so warm and gentle and had such a kind and caring heart. Besides, who in their right mind would ever possibly be angry at someone who says the words _I'm in love with you_?

But what if she hadn't rejected him? What if she had been feeling the same way, but was keeping quiet just as he had done? What if she'd confessed to Frasier many times that she had feelings for his younger brother and wasn't sure what to do? And what if Frasier had taken the same approach, by telling Daphne that it was wrong, instead encouraging her to find someone else?

A small flame of hope ignited within him as he imagined the scenario. What if Daphne had told him that she loved him too? What if Niles had been the one to lower to one knee, to promise to make her happy for the rest of his life? To feel the warmth of her lips on his when they kissed, celebrating the fact that she'd agreed to marry him.

But that flame of hope was quickly extinguished, leaving a smoldering pain in his heart as reality came rushing back. She was engaged to another man; a man named Donny Douglas.

Hope… Such a powerful word. Such a powerful emotion.

Niles realized that hope was the only thing that had kept him going all these years. He was grateful for it, for he knew he'd never be able to deal with his broken marriage and the way he was treated by the former Maris Crane. If only he hadn't gone over to Frasier's that night. He wouldn't have seen Donny lovingly look into Daphne's eyes and pledge his undying love to her. He wouldn't have felt the heartache that he was feeling now.

He'd known this moment was coming, for his father and brother had been kind enough to try to warn him ahead of time, albeit, making Niles think that Daphne's mother was dying. And when Niles went to her finally able to provide comfort without Frasier's interference… why, it wasn't comfort at all. It took the explanation of Frasier and his father to make Niles finally understand that Daphne was speaking not of her dying mother (who wasn't dying at all) but of her impending engagement.

Niles had tried to leave, but at Donny's insistence, all three Crane men were seated on the sofa, witness to Daphne's happiness. Little did she realize that her happiness is what had torn Niles' heart in two.

If only….

He was a failure, a coward. Why hadn't he spoken up at the moment Donny was on one knee? Why hadn't he said anything before? He had so many chances and he'd lost them all. And now…

He was choking on his misery and despair, drowning in sorrow. He had to leave Seattle forever. He wouldn't be able to cope. He'd miss his father and brother terribly of course, but in time he hoped they would understand. He considered never setting foot in Frasier's condominium again, but that would raise questions, lots of questions from his father, his colleagues, Mrs. Woodson, and most of all, from Daphne. But he was nothing here now. He was completely useless to his colleagues and his family, as the sorrow and misery consumed him.

He had to start anew. Where would he go? To paraphrase a line from a movie that Daphne once told him she loved so much, he had to go somewhere that didn't remind him of her, every time he walked around a corner. But he had no idea how to choose. There were so many places; so many possibilities. And so he did the easiest thing he could think of. He climbed out of bed (which, he learned quickly wasn't so easy) and threw on his robe. Within seconds he was downstairs in his library where he grabbed a map of the U.S. He considered other countries, but the United States would be easier, and most likely safer.

He opened the map and spread it out on his desk. And then, like a child playing pin-the-tail –on-the donkey, he closed his eyes and touched the paper with his index finger. His heart actually beat faster in anticipation as he opened his eyes, almost fearful of where he had chosen, for he'd vowed that the decision was to be made in that fateful moment.

And what a fateful moment it was. For the city he'd chosen was one he was all-too familiar with, even though he'd never lived there. He was moving to the state of Massachusetts.

Or, to be more precise, Boston.


End file.
